Close
by PickledOnion
Summary: ShepWeir Jealously, humour. About a couple that truly belong together. Chapter 1 is the first three chapters, it's my first story I got confused. Please review and someone mention about the hug between them and what happened in the new episode I need fact
1. Back to exploring

Title: Close

Chapter 1: Back to Exploring

_Italic_ –Elizabeth or John's thoughts

John Sheppard was not in the mood for this. He had just saved everyone's asses from the last wraith attack, the least they could do is give him a lie-in. But no! Well, at least Caldwell wasn't still here, fortunately he went back with the Daeledus to report back to Earth and get more supplies giving Atlantis a break. _If only he had taken Cavanaugh with him_, John thought.

John walked into the briefing room and looked at everyone at the table. On the left there was Rodney with bags under his eyes and his nose practically in his coffee. John would usually laugh at this sight but gave Rodney a break since he didn't have the strength to left and Rodney and cause he looked just as bad_. I am so nice. _Then there was Teyla who looked normal and composed, but then again, she always looked normal and composed so no change there. On the right was Ford looking like he had been hit by a truck and Beckett who looked like he had been hit by a truck also, apart from twice as hard. But after quickly glancing at the depressive bunch in front of him, his eyes settled on the woman in the centre, who even though she had to be both stressed and tired, she smiled at John the moment he walked through the door. Some people never realised the amount of work Elizabeth did for them, apart from John of course. _Poor women. _

"Good morning Maj…Colonel Sheppard. I'm sorry." Elizabeth rushed to correct her mistake. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks." John smiled tiredly back at her.

"Yeah…good job." Rodney mumbled while starting to drift off. Elizabeth, noticing this, quickly got the briefing underway.

"Anyway-" she said, John taking that as his cue to sit down. "-back to exploring then, gentlemen. There is this new planet in the Atlantis database that has been mentioned on several occasions to do with technology, civilisation, agriculture etc in good ways, of course. Even though these ways are not very specific, I believe it is still worth a look. Wouldn't you agree?" They all nodded. "I've taken into account how tired Rodney is-" _Rodney! What about me?_ John glared at Rodney. "-and work needs doing round here, so I will replace him on this mission." Everyone looked up somewhat confused and startled.

"Lass, do you think that's such a great idea?" Carson asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Carson your concern is appreciated, but-" she was cut off by John.

"Are you crazy? You can't come! No. You won't come. I forbid it. Liz, how can you even be suggesting it?"

Elizabeth stared at him blankly; stunned by his sudden change and so was everyone else.

"Whoa." Ford stated. Teyla nodded silently in agreement, she too was worried in his outburst.

"Psycho." Rodney mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee and suddenly wide-awake and interested in the conversation. Elizabeth trying to ignore the others, attempted to stay calm. The last thing she wanted was another heated argument with John. She was just too tired.

"And why can't I come?"

"Because!" John shouted.

"Because…"

"Because I said so!" John just knew how to push the right buttons or more correctly the wrong buttons to make Elizabeth loose her temper.

"What are you, my mother?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Look, you're not going-"

"Yeah, cause you said so. But you know what…" Elizabeth got up. "…I don't give a damn what you say. Rodney has some major work to do round here and apart from being taken hostage by the Genii and visiting the mainland. I haven't this base and so I'm going and that's that!" She stormed out of the briefing and into her office, and John followed.

"Go away, John!" She didn't turn to face him, but stood in front of her desk.

"No, I won't! Not until you tell me what this is really about?"

"I could ask you the same damn question, since you, not me, are going off on one!"

"I'm talking about you. You going off world." John said as calmly as possible.

"Oh! It's okay for you to be calm, right! Shut up and go away! I don't need-" Elizabeth spun around but stopped shouting when she noticed how incredibly close he was to her and this made her nervous. However, the rest of Atlantis was enjoying it. Since the only source of entertainment was re-runs of Starsky and Hutch, which some Russian had brought along, a good argument was like seeing the new big blockbuster. Elizabeth regaining her diplomatic self began to calm down herself.

"I'm fine." John looked unconvinced and was not allowing her any breathing room. "I'm okay, honestly. I just don't see why I have to be left here. I did the military training I think I will be just fine.

"I just…" John looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I just…I don't want anything bad to happen to you, that's all." Elizabeth smiled, even though he was an idiot flyboy who acted like a 10 year old, who happened to be good at math. He did care a lot…a lot about her. So instead of putting him down or having a go at him, John was surprised to have Elizabeth lift up his chin to look at her and quietly say, "With you there, what could go wrong?"

This moment was instantly ruined by the women sighing (it was very romantic) and the men groaning (lack of arguing meaning lack of quality entertainment) and Elizabeth and John went back to the professional Dr. Weir and the childish Maj…Colonel Sheppard.

"So, anyway…" John said, taking a step back and scratching the back of his head. " I guess you're coming."

"I guess so." Elizabeth said, blushing and giving a shy smile.

"Alrighty then." John continued walking backwards and turned round…

"Watch out for the-" Elizabeth called. _Too late_, John thought, as he banged his head against the offending wall. "-wall." _No need to finish the sentence I already know where the wall is._

Elizabeth rushed over. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." John said, unsure if that was the truth.

"I could take you to Carson he could-"

"No. No need. I'm fine. See you tomorrow for going off world. Let's say 0800 hours, yeah?"

"Alright. See you then, but you're sure-"

"I'm sure. Bye" John practically ran out of the office he needed to get out of there. She was incredibly close and giving him no breathing room. _Poor man_, Elizabeth thought.

Chapter 2: Running Into Each Other

Elizabeth walked out of her office. Once again she was the last one too turn in, until she stopped realizing she absolutely stunk. _Did I shower? Of course I did…or did I? Wait a moment was it yesterday or…oh who cares I'll shower now since I stink._ So, with that Elizabeth headed for the showers.

However another person, a certain John Sheppard, thought the exact same thing while he was cleaning the puddle jumper and he too headed for the communal unisex shower room with his towel and comb (who knew he had one!) He turned the corner after unchanging in the changing rooms and went into the showers and heard sing, the most beautiful yet sophisticated and sexy singing coming from one of the showers.

"You're nobody till someone loves you…" Elizabeth sang Sinatra while washing her hair, "You're nobody till someone cares…you might be the king, but-" John had dropped his things by realising who was in the shower and Elizabeth had stopped because she heard the things drop knowing someone must be there. _Oh my God_, she thought, _someone is stalking me…weirdo…okay, stay calm…think Liz what is your next move. _Elizabeth grabbed her towel and opened the door quickly to be presented with a stark-naked Sheppard. _Holy crap!_ They both thought. Elizabeth completely stunned by the picture in front of her, put her hand over her eyes (while John wrapped his towel around him) screaming, "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I had no idea that…okay I am gonna go now!" Elizabeth made a bolt for the door with her hand still in front of her face.

It was now his turn to pre-warn her, " Liz, watch out for the-" but just as he was about to say the word 'wall' Elizabeth didn't even touch the wall as she slipped, landing flat on her ass, hitting the back of her head pretty hard and the towel had unwrapped leaving her very naked. _OW!_ She thought while looking down at herself, _you have got to be kidding with me._ Yet again, John's jaw dropped to the ground. "This is ridiculous!" she said struggling to get up and quickly re-wrapping herself.

John swallowed hard and agreed "I know, but at least we both have concussion, so I suppose we should visit Carson."

"Alright, but…um I need to get changed."

"Oh." Said John staring at her, even with the towel on there was a lot of flesh on show. She stared back smiling. "Oh!" suddenly realising what she meant, he turned around and they both got changed.

Finally, they started to make their way to the infirmary. "So…" John was trying to break the ice.

"So." Elizabeth replied, not knowing what to say either.

"Look." "I," they spoke at the same time. John gestured for Elizabeth to go first.

"Well, um…I wanted to say that, well, I don't think we should mention this to anyone."

" I totally agree!" Another awkward moment of silence as they walked.

John spoke up, " You know, I meant what I said before, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Like Rodney nicking MY coffee. He may be a genius, but apparently he couldn't figure out of much coffee he was going to need. Ass." Elizabeth stated, she turned to John to see him quite shocked, " oh…that wasn't nice, I didn't mean that-"

He cut in. "No! I like this funny, sarcastic, evil side, it's refreshing reminds me of someone." John grinned wickedly.

"Really? I can't think who?" Elizabeth grinned, playing along.

"Yeah, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I bet I could." Okay, Elizabeth didn't realise how suggestful that sounded, but she didn't care, she enjoyed a bit of flirting, she deserved a bit of flirting and by the look on John's face so did he. They were close very close, kissing distance in fact and now he was moving in to kiss her but it was ruined as they realise they were at their destination and they could hear some familiar voices.

"Ow!"

"Hold still, Rodney!"

"How can I when you are trying to stab me?"

"I'm not trying to…look! It's a needle, which I need to insert so I can fix this leg of yours. Now please-"

"Get away from me with that thing you lunatic! Don't lay a hand on me!"

"Oh you spineless chicken! Now, you can either take the injection or be in incredible pain-"

"Carson, please!"

Elizabeth and John walked through the infirmary doors.

"Alright there Rodney?" John tried to hold back a laugh.

" Ha Ha Ha!" Rodney replied sarcastically. " If you must know, I have twisted my leg severely."

"That bad, huh?" Elizabeth said also struggling not to laugh. Elizabeth and John then sat on the bed next to Rodney's, looked at each other and just burst into laughter.

"Hey! I am your only resident genius, apart from Zelenki-"

"Zelenka." Elizabeth coughed

"Whatever! So you three," Rodney looked at all of them, "better start worrying cause this injury could well be fatal!"

"Right," "Sorry" The two on the bed chorused and carried on laughing.

"It'll be fatal in a minute lad, if you don't HOLD STILL!" Carson was not one to piss off.

"Fine." Rodney bitterly surrendered.

"So…" John was intrigued, "How d' you do it anyway?"

"I was…training, you know physical training."

"Lifting weights have we?" John was laughing so hard he choked and then kept laughing. Rodney glared at him and Elizabeth looked very unconvinced.

"You kicked another wall, didn't you." It was a statement not a question.

Carson grinned. "HA!" Rodney looked upset. " You're a very clever lass you know." Carson said sincerely. " Indeed our so-called resident genius did in fact a wall to find out that they are made from some sort of metal concrete material that is extremely hard and now his leg is out of place and with that I can-"

"Arggh!" Rodney screamed like a girl as Carson had just twisted his leg back. "Pain! Pain!" Rodney wailed. " I hate you Carson! You evil son of a-"

"Hey! Language!" Elizabeth didn't care how much pain he was in, she wasn't about to accept negative behaviour between her team.

"So." Carson said walking over to the two on the bed. " What can I do for you two?"

"He'll probably chop off your leg or break your skull, bastard!" Rodney screeched from the other bed.

Carson scowled. "Actually Carson," John said, ignoring Rodney, " we could do with some aspirin?"

Carson was confused, so Elizabeth tried to explain better. "What John meant to say was we both hit our heads and well…they hurt so."

"Alrighty, children, I don't want to even know how you two did it, but you may have concussion." Carson said examining their heads. " So, stay here tonight."

"What?" Elizabeth said startled. "We can't-"

"Sure we can Liz. Thanks Carson."

"John I don't want to-"

"Stay here…neither do I, but I don't want Carson to hurt me like" John gestured to a Rodney who was crying in agony.

"Oh well okay, I'll, um, go take the bed in the corner then."

"Sure." They were yet again very close but a yelp from Rodney reminded them they weren't alone.

"Okay then. So goodnight!" Elizabeth gave a fake smile.

"Night, Liz." John was mentally kicking himself and mentally kicking Rodney too. Hat Canadian just does not want me to be happy! Evil, evil man! But John settled quickly knowing that for the first time since they had got there Elizabeth was not writing report into the morning, but actually getting a full night's sleep.

Chapter 3: Going Off-world

"How can he still be asleep? I went to bed the same time as him." John was waking up and could hear faint whispering.

"Hello people! What d'you expect he's from New Jersey, he's lazy!" John could definitely hear that, but pretended to be asleep.

"Sshh!" Carson and Elizabeth hushed Rodney together.

"And anyway," Carson jumped in, "since when were people from New Jersey lazy!" Elizabeth could see an argument was emerging meaning she was going to get irritable.

Look he's-" she tried to settle things but Rodney butted in.

"I don't know! They just are lazy, like Sheppard!" Rodney was too loud for Elizabeth liking right now and she was very quickly moving on from irritable to just pissed off.

"But he's-" Now Carson jumped in, _don't men have any manners_, she thought.

"Give the poor man a break he works hard!"

"And I don't! I work my butt off! But of course he needs a rest! God Carson, don't you realise that without me we would be at the bottom of the ocean!"

"For God's sake!" She had heard enough. "One, he's from Colorado, you idiot! And two, it is thank to ME travelling back in time and sticking myself in a stasis chamber that we are not at the bottom of the ocean, thank you very much!" Rodney and Carson were gob-smacked. John decided that now would probably be a good time to wake up because even though he wasn't a light sleeper he didn't think any could sleep through that.

"Hey guys. What's all this I am hearing?" He faked croaked knowing full well what it was all about.

"Nothing, laddie." Carson genuinely smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth smiled also, happy that she had got some of her general anger of her chest.

"Elizabeth called me an idiot!" Rodney could be 5 when he wanted to." Elizabeth glared at him and swiftly changed the subject.

"I hate to rush you," Elizabeth smirked and so did John. They both knew that she didn't give a damn about rushing him, "but I need you in the gate room in about 10 minutes as we will be departing to…" she coughed "Vulcan."

Jon burst out laughing "Vulcan! That's priceless! Who thought of that? No, let me guess! No I can't think…or breathe! Ha! Just tell me!"

Rodney and Carson has decided that they had better things to do than listen to John laughing and so walked out leaving Elizabeth standing at the edge of his bed and glaring and him with arms folded and tapping her foot. "It's not funny, major."

"It depends on who thought of it."

"Well, in a strange sort of way you did?"

"What?" John stared blankly and blinked in shocked. _I don't remember this. Oh my God, maybe I hit my head harder than I first thought._

"It was indeed you who kept up the whole Captain Kirk thing so to incorporate even more damn Star Trek into our already intergalactic lives, our own dear Dr. McKay suggested in your name we name this new planet, Vulcan, since that is the only planet he can think of." Elizabeth extremely unimpressed.

"Okay." He didn't know what to say. "So, I'll see you at the gate in ten."

Exactly ten minutes later, John met Elizabeth Weir in the gate room. "Got everything?" He asked casually noticing something was missing.

"Everything I can think of…" she didn't miss the grin on his face, "What? What did I forget?"

"Your weapon, of course." John was not aware of her dislike of them and so was surprised and disturbed to see an angry Elizabeth Weir when he turned to her.

"I'm not taking a gun." She stated.

"Why not? What if someone-" She cut him off.

"I'll find another means, major." She looked down at his gun and looked back up at him, " Any other means." With that, she walked through the stargate and since John didn't want to feel her wrath like Rodney did in the morning plus she did agree to name a planet on his behalf, he left her be and stepped through the gate. As soon as he did so, he was amazed to be looking at some sort of Utopia on the other side.

"Wow." Elizabeth was speechless. She looked around her to see many people gathered and looking back at her and the rest of her team. John, herself and the other military walked over to them.

"Faya!" A man with light brown hair with big blue eyes who was very attractive and had a million-dollar smile greeted Elizabeth. Elizabeth put on a smile, completely confused by what he had just said.

"Faya, that's certainly not English." John whispered in Elizabeth's ear. The man heard this.

"I apologize. You speak the words of the Ancestors, we did not know. Hello, I am Fagen. This is Mak, my brother," he pointed to the very big chap on his left, "and Page, my sister." He pointed to the little, pretty blonde on his right. Elizabeth smiled graciously. "Hello, I am Elizabeth Weir and this is John Sheppard, Teyla Emmageun and Aiden Ford." She pointed to them individually in turn.

"You are a woman." Fagen said stunned.

"I'm glad you noticed." Elizabeth said confused. Fagen laughed, it was the most attractive, deep laugh like Carey Grant's laugh. Elizabeth loved Carey Grant.

"No, you have authority yes?" Elizabeth nodded. "Women here do not have much power. It is a beautiful thing to see a beautiful woman who does." He smiled. It was one of those smiles that would make any woman melt and so Elizabeth shyly smiled. John had been intently watching the chemistry between the two was somewhat hurt. _I thought she only smiled like that when she was with me. _

"Come," said Page, "we will celebrate our knew friendship with food and drink!" The people cheered.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping we could talk of trade, actually." Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"We will," Fagen smiled reassuringly, "but first we will eat and drink, drink, drink!"

"The we will talk."

"Yes, we will talk about anything you heart desires Elizabeth Weir." She smiled. However, John did not.

John walked into the great hall with this huge ceiling with everyone else, but instead of being amazed at his surroundings he just felt insecure. Even him and Elizabeth did not have a _relationship_ relationship; they still had a relationship that was stronger than anyone else's. They flirted from time to time, nearly kissed from time; they leant on each other from time to time, and told each other things, personal things, that no one else knew about. He felt they had a thing, a wonderful, spontaneous, romantic, humorous thing, which was about to be squandered by a certain Fagen. _What kind of name is Fagen, anyway? And those compliments he was giving her, the oldest tricks in the book!_ John thought as he sat down with the biggest jug of some sort of substitute for beer.


	2. Chapter 4:Happy Ending

Apologies for the first three chapters being in one big chapter, it was cause I have no idea how to work this thing. Anyway, I really, really to know what actually happened in the first episode of season 2 with the whole hugging thing, since I'm British and so I am stuck with re-runs of season 1 on channel 5 until September. So please if you can give detailed info leave me a message at lots of love PickledOnion.

Chapter 4: Never Get Drunk

So there was John sitting at a big, round table drinking himself into a lot of self-pity, looking on at everyone else with no one noticing he was being extremely unsociable. That is apart from Elizabeth, but then again she always knew when he wasn't being himself. Teyla was talking to some locals, Aiden was trying to flirt with this young woman who was extremely puzzled by his behaviour and Elizabeth was joking with Fagen. Well, it was more him telling the jokes and Elizabeth laughing. _What the hell does he have that I haven't got? She never laughs with me like that. _Now and then, Elizabeth would throw John's glances of curiosity and confusion and he would put on a smile and he wasn't even trying to make his smile look real. Once everyone had finished dinner, John decided enough was enough and finished his fifth drink of the evening and practically stumbled outside and Elizabeth followed him down the steps quickly.

"Where are you going?" She called out after him, trying to catch up.

"What do you care?" He shouted drunkenly back and kept walking ahead. She was so confused. She caught up and turned him around to face her.

"Women like eye-contact, you know." She joked, but John didn't find it funny.

He flung his arms in the air and looked around and back at her. "So NOW the great and beautiful Dr. Elizabeth Weir wants to talk to me!" Elizabeth took a small step back looking extremely hurt that he was behaving this way as she knew that in a moment he was going to shout at her and bitch about her.

"John, don't-" She practically whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. John cut her off.

"John, don't!" He mimicked her and then bent down slightly and got inches away from her face. She looked down. "John don't what? John don't be mean to me? Or is it, John don't be drunk, cause I can't do anything about that!" John laughed, back away, folded his arms and Elizabeth couldn't take anymore. She looked up at him with no more tears in her eyes and John stopped laughing and smiled ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Actually what I was going to say if you let me, was 'John, don't be an ass.'" She stated looking at him blankly with no expression on her face and no emotion coming through. John's smile left him; he unfolded his arms and took a step closer to her. Elizabeth looked at him puzzled, waiting for him to take the next move.

"What do you expect, huh? Do you actually expect me to be okay while that sleaze is flirting with you, like crazy? I…I don't know what you want me to say anymore?"

"I…" She was stunned; John was being truthful and was he about to actually talk about his emotions? "…would like you to know that we have a trade agreement, and that, yes, he was flirting with me, but I told I couldn't because well…there are reasons and I am shocked that well you were jealous. Why were you jealous?" She looked deep into his eyes. They were close they were always close and John stuttered like a school realising that he was so in love with her. _Shit, I AM in love with her._ Then…it just came out.

"Cause I love you, more than anything else. And why didn't you return Fagen's flirting?" They moved closer and got quieter.

"Cause I'm in love with you too." She looked down at his lips and at his eyes again.

"You are?" He mimicked her motion.

"Uh-huh. Head over heels-" and with that John's lips locked on to hers and they kissed passionately. She threw her round his neck and his around her waist and he picked her up and spun her around and then back to the ground. Eventually them came back up for air.

"Do you know how many times we have come close to doing that?" John smiled.

"Too many times." They stayed in their embrace.

"Pity we didn't do this earlier." He took her hand and they started walking up the steps to the hall.

"I don't know John, I think tonight was pretty damn good night and not to ruin it or anything, but you stink of booze!"

The End.


End file.
